Who said depression had to be depressing
by MynameisfuckingEeva
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho had a normal life.. that is until he murdered his parents and his best friend's parents. Will the truth set him free or just kill whatever freedom he has.
1. Chapter 1

Who said being depressed had to be so depressing?

Chapter 1: Introducing Mr. Who gives a fuck.

Alright.

So they gave me this journal, said it would help my case if I wrote down what I felt so that alter I would already have an idea of what I wanted to say. I call bullshit on that little stamen, they just want to wait till I fall asleep to grab this shitty notebook and read it to see if I'm going to try to kill another person.

For starters I never killed anyone, they just found me in a house with blood in my hands and a dead person inches from me. So I don't remember jack of what happened that night, I was THIRTEEN for fuck's sake.

Well I'm 17 now and I'm still stuck in this damn mad house, they say the moment I turn 18 I get another trial and if I'm still not found innocent I could very much go to prison. I say 'Bring it!' it's not like this place is any different. The only actual difference is that in this place the lucky color is white instead of orange.

Oh wait.. my friend said I missed a couple of steps here. I'm supposed to start with my name.

Right'O. My name is Inuyasha Taisho, I'm 17 turning 18 in three months. When I was 13 I was accused of murdering my own mother and father, along with the neighbor kid's parents as well. Ever since then I've been in 'Saint Feudal's mental hospital.' I'm pretty known around here; hell I bet that everyone out there would recognize me in a heartbeat. It's not like the whole ordeal was swept under the curtain. The new press had fucking field day, I was compared to Hitler for Fuck's sake! Come on, I'm way better looking than him Hahahaha… Did I really just write down 'Hahahaha'?

Yea this is stupid I'm going to the cafeteria for yogurt. Again, why in the hell did I excuse myself. Fuck this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Well aren't you the charmer.

Miroku, the guy who shares a room with me, says that I gatta write on this thing every day. Something about it helping me feel more comfortable writing about serious shit the more I write.

Miroku is basically my only friend in this crap hole. The guy is as normal as you can get in this place, he doesn't shout at the walls or think the couch is a sleeping animal that will kill you if it wakes up. He helps out around here, he can't keep his dick down but the nurses around here don't mind helping him with that.

The girls around here are more insane over him then he actually is insane. He told me once why he was here, said that he saw things that weren't there but he calls it a gift. Tells me that spirits warn him about things and that's why he's so lucky. But he's in a place like this so he can't be That lucky, no matter how much he gets laid.

Which I'm guessing won't be much anymore since the new nurse came. Oh man, it fucking hysterical! It went something like this

Miroku was sitting in the red love seat because Abbi yelled at him not to seat in the giant bird she thinks our couch is.

"Miroku~" one of the nurses sang his name; she was the semi-chubby one from America.

"Yes Carla?" Miroku send her a grin that had her blushing and fanning herself with her clipboard.

"Dr. Sataru switched your nurse again."

Miroku made a face "Again, but I didn't do anything this time."

"Dude you banged her in the closet." I grinned at him when he just sent me a glare.

"So Carla, who's my new play mate"

"NOT, play mate. You can call me nurse Taijo." If there was ever a more nut chopping woman out there than this one I don't want to meet her.

"Holly fuck.." I hear Miroku whisper in 'aw.'

"Miroku Hitashi and Inuyasha Taisho." The bitch read from her chart "My, my. You two are some trouble makers; let's see if we can fix that." She gives me a friendly smile but I don't return it.

Don't get me wrong the girl is hot; she's got this really long light brown hair that's up in a ponytail. But she looks young, too young to be working as a nurse here. If I had to put money down I'd say she was 19 the most, nurses here are usually 30 something bimbos.

"How old are you" I ask her and stand up to size her up, I can already tell she doesn't like that because her face changes. She either didn't like the question or didn't like that I was now towering over her.

"I'm 19." Damn! I should have put some money down, if I actually had any.

"Hey! Wow! I'm 19" Miroku shots up from the love seat with a big goofy smile on him. I've never seen him smile like this before.

Nurse Taijo gives him a weird look, hell I did too.

"Taijo.." I whisper wondering something.

"Yes, Mister Taisho?"

"Hey! Taihso, Taijo. Your names sound alike!" Miroku chimes in like a complete moron again.

"Yes, Mister Hitashi. Some people have names that sound alike, and there's even people With the same name" She's talking to him like he's mentally retarded, fuck she probably thinks he is.

I can't help but cracking up and Miroku's idiot winning smile fades.

"No, I mean.. uh.." Miroku starts blushing and this has just made my day, hell I think it made my whole fucking year.

"You were saying Mr. Taisho?" she asks while slowly looking away from Miroku.

"What kind of name is Taijo?" I finally ask her.

"It's a last name, my first name is Sango. But I prefer it Taijo."

"I prefer Sango." I tell her, everyone around this place has always been on a first name basis with me. She's no exception.

She ends up giving me a strange look "I know it might be scary to have someone around here with a similar name as yours but I promise it's not as scary as it seems"

That's when I decided I wanted to punch her. She was talking to me like I was a toddler, it was funny when she did it to Miroku but the bitch had no idea who she was going up against.

"I'm not a fucking kid." I say and my teeth start grinding against each other.

"Then let's not act like it alright. Mr. Hitashi I'm switching your group therapy section from Monday's and Tuesday's to Thursday mornings and Friday afternoon's. After that I'll determine if we can lower your dozes or in other cases give you something stronger. As for you Mr. Taisho you are switched to my care as well since your nurse was fired for oddly the same reason."

She gives Miroku a nasty look here "So I'll be switching your group therapy section as well to the same schedule as Mr. Hitashi, you are currently under no medication so I'll see if that's to stay the same or not."

She pauses to give us both a big winning smile that's gone just as fast as it was there. "Any questions guys."

"Just one" Miroku pipes in and I shake my head, I already know what's coming, Miroku steps closer to her so that he's standing right in front of her, his eyes lock in with hers and he takes her hand and traps it in his hands.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asks.

Now this is the part where the nurse fans herself or blushes or just leans in for a kiss, instead what happened was..

"Not even if I was being tortured to death would I ever consider bearing your children."

Miroku took a step back, his mouth hanging open. Sango just turned on her heels and walked away.

I did the more mature thing… I busted out laughing.

It was hysterical, Miroku is just sitting down on his bed staring at his hands occasionally murmuring things like 'every other girl..' and 'different'.

Holly fuck that's the most I've ever written ever. I'm done for today, I guess I'll tune in tomorrow.

….um.. Bye? I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Our yellow pills.

Crap, I can feel a headache coming on. All because of that fat ass, big mouthed nurse!

The day started out normal right; Miroku and I went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. There are only a handful of people because the cafeteria schedule is made up according to age difference. The old timers that stay on the east wing eat breakfast around 6 am or something, 40-20 eats around 7 am, 20-16 eats at 8 am, and finally the pre-teens and toddlers get escorted down there at 9 am.

After eating breakfast we all headed down the big wreck room, which just have one big couch two love seats and a couple of chair. A semi-big Tv tand a DVR, some magazines in the corner, some art supplies scattered here and there, and a piano sitting up against a wall.

We have nothing to do so we just sit and watch one of the DVD's they let us watch, which is all just Disney movies.

"Ok everyone~" Nurse big tits calls out, her actual name is Sakura but I like my nickname for her better than her actual name, Sango is standing next to her looking like she's the fucking warrant. "It's Medication time! You know the deal, make an orderly line in front of the counter take your medication then come to me for inspection."

A long drawn out sigh escaped from most of the people in the wreck room.

See most of the people that get turfed here aren't actually insane, shocker right? Who would have guessed that the bastard that runs this place medicates normal people who had a tough time Just so that their concern family member pay for them to get better.

It's sickening.

The worst part of it all is seeing it happen in front of you and not being able to do a god damn thing about it!

I should explain, see this little girl got thrown in this place because she comes from a big wealthy family No, that's not why she's here. She's here because her mother died and her father can't stand to look at her. He claimed she tried to commit suicide by cutting her wrist, but any moron can see her skin is perfectly intact.

People know she's not insane but every week or so she still gets medication that makes her act out Just to keep the claim going that she really is bonkers.

Today was medication day.

Kirara looked at me as everyone was getting their medications, this little girl is actually 17 just like me but she looks like she's 13. Part of that reason is that the medication they give her fucks her growth up.

In these days we arrange for one of the nurses, the better ones that Miroku and I have made deals with, to switch Kirara's medication with sleeping pills. As long as she throws a fit before going to bed no one catches us.

I smiled at her, motioning with my head that it was ok. She gives me a big dimple filled smile and puts out her hand for her medication. She's about to throw her pills back when a hand stops her.

"Can I see those pills dear?" Sango fucking interrupts, Kirara doesn't say anything. Her mouth is just slightly open and she swallows hard.

At this point I go to them and Kirara rushes to my side like a frightened kitten.

"Nurse, could you tell me the medication this girl is under." Sango tells Carla who's watching the entire thing with wide eyes.

She runs and gets her clipboard to her.

"That's what I thought, these aren't her prescribed pills these are just sleeping pills. Do you have any idea how a mistake like this could have happened?" Sango glares at Carla and the poor woman just shakes her head repeatedly. "Go fetch me her correct medication."

I glare at the woman when I feel Kirara start to shake with fear. "Leave her the fuck alone Sango!" I yell at her.

Sango glares back at me "I'm guessing you're the one responsible for this Mr. Taisho."

Carla comes back with her medication and Kirara starts to whimper, I just tuck her more securely behind me.

Sango bends down to see her eyes to eye "Here sweetheart, these pills will make you feel better." She hand out her hand to her but my anger gets the best out of me and I slap the damned pills out of her hand.

"Do you have any idea what those fucking things do to her? She's not crazy Sango!" I yell at her.

"I've had enough of you Inuyasha! Nurse sedate him will you" She orders and the male nurses rush to separate me and Kirara.

"LET ME GO!" I roar as they drag me away from the now crying girl.

"Take them" Sango orders, the sweet tone gone from her voice.

Kirara cries more and shakes her head. "Take them now or I'll have a nurse sedate you too." Kirara's eyes widen and she takes the pills. I watch feeling fuzzy from the injection they gave me; I watch her face twist with pain as she fell to her knees.

Sango's eyes widen as Kirara lets out a painful scream, the male nurses try to calm her down but she just kicks and screams and cries.

"Now you've gone and done it!" I yell at her even though the corners of my eyes are black and my mouth feels dry as hell. "Do you have any idea how much pain she's in! You're just as fucking bad as they are! And here I thought you actually were a half decent person.."

I wanted to say more but I pass out cold on the spot. I woke up hours later in my bed, my head spinning. I can still hear Kirara's sobs and cries of pain and I want to jus punch through a god damn wall.

I feel sick to my stomach so I'm going to just call it a night.

Goodnight or whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My weakness.

It was 4 in the fucking morning when I heard it, the whimpering from hell. At first I thought it was still Kirara crying away her pain but this wail was different. It made me feel like crap, something about it just made my insides hurt.

I moved out of my bed and out of my room, I didn't bother waking up Miroku since the idiot is practically in a coma every night. Then I saw her, she was in gurney in the hallway wearing a hospital gown.

But something… something about her just made me feel weird. Her hair was messy and full of knots, she had dark bags under her red puffy eyes and she was shaking in either fear or just because she was cold. So why did she seem so damn beautiful?

"H-hey" I called out and she jumped and curled more into herself. I swallowed past the urge to go comfort her. "Who the hell are you" I called out, harsher then how I meant it to be.

"M-my, my.. I'm Kagome." She stuttered sobbing slightly.

"Why are you crying?" I demanded to know, I needed to know.

"I just-"

"HEY!" one of the nurses said, the fucking late night nurses are bitches. Worse than the regular bitches that strut this place, they get off on making everyone miserable. "What do you think you're doing? You know the rules Inuyasha, get back to your room."

The girl looks at me with wide eyes but I ignore her because she's making me a bit uncomfortable and I'd be damned if I knew why. "Can't you see the wench is cold Lin" I say, not moving a single fucking inch.

"I don't give a flying fuck. Now Go."

"Yea sure, I've got a big day tomorrow anyways. I feel like taking a stroll to Kaede's office and I'll just casually mention to the old hag that you steal shit from the old nut jobs around this place to make a quick buck." I grin at her dumbass face. Her cheeks puff out and her mouth twist in a nasty way, she looks like a fucking blow fish.

"….I'll get her a blanket- But that's all I can do for her. Now. Go back to bed."

I give her a quick look before turning to the wench, I want to say something but for the life of me I can't think of a single thing to say. I should have just kept shut but for some idiotic reason I say- "There! Now quit your annoying crying people are trying to sleep here."

I saw her eyes widen and her mouth fall open. I go back to my room with nothing to do but twist and turn in my bed; I didn't hear her after that. The halls where totally silent almost empty, I got out of bed once maybe twice after that and opened the door to see if she was still there.

Both times she was lying down, softly whimpering, clutching to a thin blanket.

I didn't get much sleep, at some point I did lay down and somehow went to bed. I woke up to my damn alarm sounding off.

"Morning sleepy head, you're usually up before me" Miroku said, pulling on his shoes.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly I bolted to the door and opened it wide… she wasn't there. The gurney was gone too, I sort of wondered if I had dreamed of her because for the life of me I couldn't remember her name I was pretty drugged up yesterday. But I knew I hadn't; I just knew.

"Hey man, you ok?"

"…Yea, let's just fucking go. I'm hungry."

I didn't eat, didn't feel like it. I was mindlessly watching Tv when Sango came to stand in front of me, she looked different.

"Inuyasha?" she asked carefully.

"What?" I snapped, I was cranky I didn't get more than 30 minutes of sleep.

"It's time for group therapy."

"Whatever you say Nurse." And that's when I saw it, what was different in her. She bit her lower lip and looked at her feet. That was the perfect look of shame I have ever seen.

My eyes widen as I stared at her, she Actually felt bad. She walked away before I could say anything, leading me to the second floor where most group meeting, clubs, and family therapy toke place.

There in the middle of the room in a neatly arranged circle were the all too familiar 6 chairs, all within arm's length of the other. All ready I saw Abby sitting there, her messy knot filled hair getting in her face; she wore one of her long knee length skirts and a button up shirt. She kept her arms around herself looking like the picture perfect nut job.

She looked up and glared at me "Don't stare at me you filthy mutt!"

I glared back, my mouth opened to snap back at her when I felt hands on my hair. "Mmmm, Inuyasha, your hair smells especially delicious today." Yuri whispered in my ear, her fingers running through my hair.

"Back off Yuri, like I'd ever be interested in you."

"He's right Yuri, the peasant thinks himself to be worth more than a lowly common whore like you." Abby grinned, her arms still wrapped around her shaking body.

"I'd be careful PRINCES-" Yuri stressed the word because Abby actually believes she's a Princes. "I might not like that bird's nest you call hair but that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind slicing your throat to get my hands on it"

"Well! It isn't a group session without vital threats, now isn't it?" Miroku grinned, jumping over the chair next to me before leaning back in it.

"Took you long enough, Where the hell where you?"

"Awww Inuyasha, did you miss me that much?" Miroku said smugly. "Yuri~" he sang her name "You are looking so very naughty today my Dear."

Yuri stepped in front of him and lifted her arms above her as she slowly turned for him; she was wearing small black shorts and a dark purple half top. Her small hair neatly brushed, she was a looker sure if you're into the white trash look.

Miroku grinned and patted his lap for her which she immediately took.

I was about wipe that stupid smile off of him when my throat suddenly closed and my heart started punching through my rib cage.

That girl… she was there. She was wearing gray sweats with a white T-shirt, she looked tired and her hair was a bit messy but fuck it all she looked damn hot. Her cheeks where flushed as she stared at the ground, she took a seat next to Abby so basically she was right in front of me. I wanted to get up and sit next to her, ask if she was ok but I was rotted to my spot.

"Everyone~" Sango sang as she passed by my chair effectively grabbing Yuri by the arm and dragging her off of Miroku. "Please take a seat and let's get started."

Yuri huffed and sat next me smiling that creepy smile of her; I thought this group couldn't have anyone worse than her… I was wrong. Through the door slumped by Manten, his eyes locking on the only person in the room he didn't recognize. I heard the rumors, knew the guy, hell I've even witnessed the after effects of some of his god damn 'work.' It terrified me; the next thing terrified me more.

The empty seat next to her, I jumped up; all intentions on planting myself next to her forcing that brut to sit elsewhere. But I was too late by the time I was up and heading towards her his hand landed on the empty chair as he eased himself down.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sango asked me, I noticed right away that it was no longer 'Mr. Taisho.'

I regrettably sat down but not before noticing her eyes shoot up at the mentioning of my name. Her mouth faintly opened before closing.

"Ok, let's start group therapy on an easy note. I want everyone to go around, introduce yourself to me and the group, and finally say why you believe you are here." I listen to Sango talk but my eyes were glued to Manten whose eyes kept straying over to her. "Why don't we start with you Dear."

"Hello, my name is Abby Bird." Abby said loudly with her back straight "and I'm here because my so called sister said I was 'sick."

"Ok, good. Let's continue clockwise."

"H-hi." She spoke softly.

"A little louder Dear, and remember to introduce yourself with your full name like Abby did." Sango said encouragingly.

"Oh.. Um, ok. My name is Kagome Hikurashi, and I'm here because I think I'm crazy."

We all stared at her. For a very long pause we all just stare at her, including Sango whose eyes were a tad wide. Kagome grew nervous anyone could easily see that, but you couldn't blame us for staring. No one, I repeat, No one ever admits they're crazy. It's always 'They think' or 'people say' but no one in a mental institution ever just fucking says "Yea I'm crazy fill me with mind numbing drugs."

"W-well-" Sango recovers first "Ok, you know the first step to recovery is admitting there is a problem."

"Isn't that for drug addicts?" Yuri asks, raising her hand.

"No, it's for everything." Miroku says when he notices Sango is stumped for something to say.

"Yes it is, now let's keep going." She says smiling sweetly at Kagome.

"My name is Manten Raijin, I'm here because my girlfriend lied and said I raped her all because she got pregnant by some other guy and I caught her on her lie. I was facing hard time but the therapist announced me crazy, so now I'm here.. The thing is. I would have helped her with the baby is she had just come clean and asked."

I wanted to punch the bastard, he had just told the filthiest lie I had ever heard. He lowered his head to the point where none of us could see his eyes, his shoulders started to shake in fake sobs. I looked around to see if anyone was buying this crap.

Miroku had the same disgusted look I sported, Yuri and Abby looked annoyed, as for Sango she had a bored expression on her face and I wondered if anyone had clued her in on Manten yet.

Last I looked at Kagome; she was staring at Manten with sad eyes. My mouth opened, she didn't actually believe this crap; did she?

Suddenly she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Manten looked up to her, smiled and then placed is hand above her own.

I jumped up. "HEY-"

"NEXT." Sango cut me off "Who's next?" she looked at Yuri next while begging me with her eyes to sit down and be quite. I looked back at Kagome; she had removed her hand away from him and was staring at me with wide eyes.

Manten was grinning like a damn fool and I wanted nothing more than to beat that grin out of him. Still for the sake of sake I sat down and started bouncing my leg in anger.

"My name is Yuri Kaminake, and I'm here because some people can't take a though girl in charge with a bit of a sex drive." She gave a flirty look her, Sango discreetly rolled her eyes before turning to me.

"Name's Inuyasha Taisho, I'm here because when I was 13 I was framed for killing both my parents and my neighbors. Before you ask I can't prove I was framed because the damn thing was so traumatic I can't remember shit, so yea. That basically means I'm guilty to the eyes of everyone."

No one showed any reaction, except Kagome. Having heard this for the first time her mouth fell open, I didn't dare look at her eyes. I didn't want to see the accusation in her eyes, the disbelief.

"My name is Miroku-" I heard the group continue, my eyes were now glued on my feet. "I'm here because I've got voices in my head, there not so bad. I even named a few, really great fellows actually." Miroku laughed his contagious laugh that had Abby cracking a smile and Yuri softly giggling.

I didn't look up the rest of the group session. Didn't feel like listening either so I just tuned everyone out, Sango even stayed out of my way.

After therapy I decided I needed a nap greatly to make up for that lack of sleep but for some reason I just couldn't get to the point of sleep. So here I am, writing today's lovely events.

Fuck. Well sleep is out; I'll be down in the cafeteria if you decide to stop being an inanimate object and go look for me.

-Inuyasha.

p/s: I decided to start signing these things. Why the fuck not, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Changing sides.

I doubt I'm able to sleep anymore; last night was another endless battle of toss and turn.

I kept thinking about that Kagome chick, it didn't feel right that she was here. Hell she didn't even look like she belonged in this place; she looked like an honest to god sane person. Not willing to have my mood ruined like yesterday I decided to just ignore her, how hard could that be?

My alarm sounded and I got off the bed, having already dressed. Miroku was still dead so I just left him where he was and headed down for breakfast. On my way toward the elevator I saw the cause of my insomnia looking around like a frightened cat.

I didn't feel like helping her out, she probably thought I really was the insane murderer everyone else thought I was. They probably filled her in on my rare violent break downs and she probably never wants to see me. She kept glancing down at a paper which probably had a map of the entire building, I got one of those my first day here. Their confusing as fuck, that's when I made up my mind.

"Hey." I called out and she turned to me, I expected her to her run or to just ignore me all together. Instead she gave me this big smile… a smile I couldn't stop starring at.

"Hi! Inuyasha right?" she asked but I couldn't stop starring at her smile, that smile was directed at me. Just for me. "Could you help me?"

I shook my head to clear it "Uh, yea sure. What 'ya looking for?"

"Cafeteria." She looked me up and down then blushed when she realized I caught her ogling me. It probably didn't help that I had again chose to go top less. Still I couldn't help grin like a mad man because she had been checking me out.

Not that I can blame her, with nothing to do here I had developed a hobby of working out so I was pretty nicely build. The girls here flirted with me enough, the ones that could get over why I was here that is.

"I was headed that way, come on."

I pressed the button and regretted miserably doing so. Once those doors closed there was something in the air, this uncomfortable feeling like I wanted to push her away; far away. But that thought made me feel worse than the original feeling I was struggling with.

I stayed still, glancing at her occasionally whenever I felt her eyes on me. Not soon enough the doors opened and walked quickly, knowing she was struggling to catch up to me but still not willing to slow down.

I opened the door for her and she gave me a small smile that had my throat drying up, she looked around before looking back at me. I had no idea what she wanted, I showed her the cafeteria wasn't that what she wanted? But still she looked at me expectantly with her big brown eyes practically shinning. I wanted to grab her hand or just touch her in some way…

"Uh, here's the cafeteria. You can get your food over there and uh… I'll be right back." I moved past her and into the bathroom in the hallway.

I stared at myself in the mirror, urging myself to calm the fuck down. What was wrong with me anyways? What was wrong with her? I've never been a touchy-feely person but god damn every time I was near her I wanted to just… fuck I don't even know.

I washed my hands and headed back. I should have stayed in the bathroom, or gone to check on Miroku, or even make out with Yuri. Even that sounded better than what happened next.

Kagome was in line for her food, that much was expected but what really made my insides burn was that Manten had his fucking hands on her!

I didn't care that they were just shaking hands the point was that he was making skin to skin contact. I started growling and I nearly stomped my way towards her.

"Hey no cuts!" Someone yelled.

"Fuck off!" I glared down at their hands combined.

"Inu- Inuyasha?" Kagome let go of his hand and I felt a small twinge of pride, at least she wasn't stupid enough to keep touching that bastard while I was around.

Manten on the other hand glared at me while putting his arm around her shoulder "Hey Inuyasha, buddy. I was just showing our new friend around."

"Get your filthy hands off of her Manten before I-"

"Before you what?" Hiten appeared behind me, setting a hand on my shoulder while squeezing it hard enough for me to understand it was a threat.

"-Before I beat the living shit out of him." I finished turning to glare at him now.

The Hajjin brothers were both equally insane, everyone knew that. The acted like they owned the place, picked on the weaker more unstable people around here for the kicks. I've had my problems with them before but now I had an excuse to beat them both to the ground.

Hiten grinned and cracked his knuckles, Manten walked around me and I kept my eyes on both of them.

Suddenly Manten pulled back a fist and while I looked back at him Hiten hit me full force tackling me to the ground. I glared at him before flipping us over, I threw back a punch when Manten kicked me off of Hiten.

I growled low while spitting out the blood that had gotten in my mouth, those two cheating bastards where making sure I didn't land a punch.

"Stop please!" Kagome begged but I didn't even glance her way. I did however notice that one of the cafeteria ladies was holding up a phone dialing quickly, probably calling the mal nurses down here.

Hiten went for a punch but I dodge it; I didn't dodge Manten's punch however. I turned to him, bad mistake. Hiten went behind me and held my arms back "Give it to him Manten!"

The big load grinned and started to punch me like his own personal punching bag, that's when the nurses stormed in. Hiten let me go and I fell to my knees, my ribs hurt and I was sure one of them had done some major damage to them.

I could hear the two idiots shouting and fighting with the nurses while they tried to sedate them. In a second Kagome was kneeling in front of me, her eyes filled with tears while she glared at me.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" She screamed at me

"News flash wench, why the hell do you think I'm in here in the first place?" I glared at her intensely

"God you are such an idiot! Who the hell did you think you are? Taking on Both of those guys, why would you do something so stupid?" She started crying and I swallowed hard.

"Look who's calling who an idiot, you're a fucking retard!"

"Excuse me!"

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turn to find one of the male nurses looking down on me. "Let's go Inuyasha, you are in some deep shit dude."

I nodded and had him escort me away, before I left I turned to glare at her ignoring how bad I felt at seeing her tear stained face. "You should be thanking me, do you have any idea what those guys are capable of. "

Saji lead me away and in to one of the 'quite rooms' we had in this place.

"Sorry man, if it was up to me I'd just let you go back to your room straight away. But rules are rules."

I nodded understanding "its ok man, my own damn fault for letting that stupid girl get to me."

Sajin chuckled "My man, you still have a lot to learn. Now In you go, I'll come get you in three hours."

I lay on the white bed and placed my hands behind my head, I tried not to think of her crying. It made my stomach hurt and a tight knot build in my chest.

"Stupid girl is going to be the death of me" I said to myself while rubbing my eyes.

Three hours later I head to my room, it was already dark but Miroku wasn't there. He sometimes spends the night with one of the other insane bitches here or the nurses.

Well that's it for me, completed my regular rant on these pages now I'm going to try to sleep. I have to, I think not sleeping actually makes you more crazy.

-Inuyasha.

(Quick note for next chapter: The point of view will be changed to go along with what im going for. Also official warning next chapter will have sexual content which some viewers might not find suitable, if you are one of those readers I highly advice you to skip next chapter and wait patiently for the next one. Another warning like this one will be placed in the begging of next chapter. Thanks for reading~ )


End file.
